breaking into the play area
by kurtflavoredcheesecake
Summary: Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends at Dalton reform school. One night when they're hanging out, Kurt comes up with an idea for their risky rule breaking. One-shot.


Kurt and Blaine were hanging out in Blaine's dorm room.

Kurt was fixing his pink and brown locks in the mirror while blaine chilled and played some songs on his guitar.

They had been trying to come up with something fun to do in this rotten place. Kurt looked at Blaine through the mirror and thought of a his greatest idea yet.

They just had to come up with a plan to get out of this dump for one night.

"Hey Blaine, you know how we've been talking about doing something risky?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I got an idea, a great idea!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and looked excited at the thought of what Kurt had come up with this time.

"Well spit it out, we haven't got all night."

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down besides Blaine.

"This idea may contain the badassness of getting out of here for a night without getting caught."

Blaine made a noise that was like laughing and scoffing combined

"Seriously? Do you know who I am? I'm the company they warned you about when you got here, this is gonna be a breeze."

Kurt thought back to his first day here in Dalton.

"Ugh don't remind me."

He reached into the pocket of his designer leather jacket and got his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"They thought I was weak. Like they didn't see my piercings. And the fact that I was all bitch and attitude."

He put the cigarette to his lips and lid it.  
"Okay, you come up with a plan to go out and I'll tell you the rest when we're actually outside."

Blaine winked, took the cigarette from Kurt and took a puff.

"As you wish, princess."

Kurt scoffed at him, took his cigarette back and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Blainey."

Blaine scowled. He hated that nickname.

Blaine walked into the cafeteria the next morning to find Kurt at their usual spot. The table in the corner of the room.

He got an apple and sat down across from Kurt.

"I've come up with a plan to get out tonight."

Kurt raised a pierced eyebrow as if to say _I'm listening_.

"Gunner is patrolling the hall tonight and since he's a creep, I need you to distract him before he falls asleep."

"Distract him how?"

Blaine took a bite of his apple before he answered.

"Flirt a little, compliment him. I've seen the way he looks at you, you're just his type."

Kurt groaned and pushed his bowl of oatmeal away.

"I've lost my appetite. I hate Gunner. He's always looking at my ass and winking at me. I swear if he tries anything I'll blame you."

Blaine just shrugged and continued eating his apple.

They agreed that Kurt would start talking to Gunner while Blaine sneaked behind him while Kurt distracted him.

Kurt walked up to Gunner.

"Hey Gunner, can I ask you a question?"

Gunner looked him up and down before nodding.

"I was wondering how you got those muscles, I mean what workout did you do to get those arms?"

It was the right question to ask it seemed since it made Gunner smirk.

"I lift weights, of course. It takes a lot of muscle to catch the bad guys here from strayingþ" he proudly flexed a muscle

"wanna feel?"

Kurt pretended to be shy and nodded while he forced a blush. He reached his hand out and slowly moved his hand over Gunner's arm.

Kurt pretended to be breathless

"Wow"

Gunner winked and kurt blushed while he tried to hide his disgust. He discreetly looked at Blaine. He was looking for the key.

Almost got it.

"How is someone like you still single?"

Kurt asked Gunner coyly.

"Well, Sugar, I like to stay solo. Can't let all the pretty boys down, now can I?"

Kurt shook his head, to hide his little cringe attack.

He looked at Blaine discreetly againþ Blaine nodded and walked away towards the stairs.

Kurt looked back at Gunner and was both relieved and disgusted to see that Gunner hadn't noticed his and Blaine's look exchange. He was too busy checking him out.

"I'll see you later, Gunner, i better get to bed. I do my beauty rest."

He walked away before Gunner could answer him.

When Kurt met Blaine at the bottom of the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god that guy is such a perv, I'm 17 and he's what? Like 40?"

Blaine nodded. He looked sympathetic.

They started walking towards an exit at the abandoned part of the first floor.

"Why do we even need the key anyway? This exit is abandoned."

Blaine started walking faster.

"Because, dumbass, the door is locked, and keep your damn voice down before we get caught."

Kurt scoffed but didn't say anything more.

They got to the exit, opened the door and stepped outside into the fresh air. They looked around quickly before the started running down the street.

At some point they must've grabbed each others hands, because the next thing Kurt felt was when Blaine tugged at his hand to drag him down another street towards a little park.

They got to the park and ran to the first bench they saw while they giggled and shushed at each other. They sat down so they could catch their breaths.

"You never told me what the plan was once we got outside."

Kurt took a deep breath and hoped Blaine wouldn't laugh at him.

#There's a Mcdonald's like a 20 minutes walk from here, and it's closed at night. I heard that their security system is broken and that they can't fix it until next week. I thought we could break in there and have fun in the play area, cause you know there's a ball pit and stuff."

Blaine chuckled and took a black hairpin out of his pocket.

"Then we're lucky I brought this."

"Are you sure you didn't bring that for your curls?"

Kurt smirked.

Blaine glared at Kurt.

"Hey!"

Kurt laughed and nudged him.  
"Let's go have fun in a Mcdonald's play area."

They went to the back entrance of the local Mcdonald's.

It was easier to pick the lock there. Kurt took the hairpin and started to work while Blaine stood watch.

Blaine had been standing watch for about 10 minutes when he heard the whispered "YES!".

Kurt danced a little in his spot, his cheeks flushed in excitement

"WERE IN!"

They walked inside and closed the door behind themselves.

They were in the kitchen by the look of their surroundings.

Blaine started to look through the cabinets and drawers.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.  
"What are you doing?"

"Relax, princess. I'm checking if we can find something interesting."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the counter.

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Something good."

"Something good?"

"Yeah, something good."

Kurt rolled his eyes again and laid down on the counter while he waited.

A few minutes later Blaine made a sound of triumph.

He walked up to Kurt to show him his findings.

"Is that booze?"

"Yes, It's Jack Daniels. It's half full but whatever, it's still booze."

They walked to the play area and jumped into the ball pit and laid down in it. They stared at the ceiling while they passed a cigarette back and forth.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"What is this, 8th grade?"

"No, but I wanna play."

Kurt looked skeptical but agreed nonetheless

"Fine. But you can ask first."

Blaine took a sip of Jack and nodded.

"Truth or Dare?"

Kurt thought for a minute before he took a sip and answered.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to the fridge and eat one of those tomatoes."

"Eww, gross! You know I hate tomatoes!"

Blaine laughed and made a gesture with his hand that clearly said _go do it right now or else_

Kurt sighed and went to get the tomato while he cursed Blaine under his breath.

After Kurt ate the tomato, he took three sips of jack before he asked Blaine if he wanted truth or a dare.

"Dare."

Kurt had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I dare you to go slide in the blue tube slide over there."

Blaine laughed at the easiness of the dare.

"I'm almost offended by the simplicity of the dare."

He climbed to the entrance of the tube slide and sat down.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself down the slide.

Except he didn't slide. He only slid a few inches and got stuck.

Blaine sighed. _I'm stuck in this fucking slide._

He tried to get unstuck. He tried to push himself down the slide.

He didn't move an inch. He sighed again.

"KURT! I'M STUCK!"

"You're what now?"

"I'M FUCKING STUCK! COME HELP ME GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE"

Kurt laughed really hard as he climbed up the tiny stairs towards the slide entrance.

When he saw Blaine stuck in there he couldn't help himself and doubled over with laughter.

Blaine glared at him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh it...so...is!"

"UUUGH"

Kurt stood up and took both of blaine's hands before he started to pull. It wasn't working.

"Blaine don't just lie there, try to use your feet to push yourself up while I pull you up."

They tried again and Blaine only moved a few inches.

"YES! It's working! Kurt pull me again!"

They did it three more times before it finally worked.

One pull left and Blaine would be free.

This time Kurt pulled so hard that Blaine fell on top of him.

They both laughed so hard they almost peed themselves.

There was a beat where they only stared at each other.

Smiling so much their cheeks hurt.

The next they were kissing.

They kissed until they couldn't kiss anymore, they needed air to breath. Both blushing like mad. Then they kissed again.

And again. And a dozen times more.

Blaine pulled away.

"Go out with me?"

Kurt kissed him again and breathed out the word _yes!_


End file.
